Faith
by Willow Tracy
Summary: Sequel to Hope: The Doctor realizes that his time with Mute is drawing to a close. But once she leaves and discovers a truth to her father that maybe he himself doesn't remember about the Time War.
1. Birth Of Pepper Pond

_**Authors Notes:** If you haven't read Trust of Hope you won't get this at all. Make sure you read them. Also read Regenerate to find out why Mute is no longer Mute.**  
**_

* * *

_**Faith**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Birth Of Pepper Pond**_

The sky was darker then normal. As I look through the TARDIS doors at the endless Universe I suddenly think to myself...just how could this sky get any darker? Easy...Because I no longer exist to enjoy the original celestial lights of the stars...or the deep blanketing black that is the darkness around the stars. I find myself less impressed by the many planets we visit.

If you'll recall in my older tales of myself and the Doctor it was confirmed that I would have to leave him someday to return to my father in the future. The thought that I'd just skip over my mother and father having a younger me was an...entertaining idea. I liked the idea of just going to my fathers future and continuing on and finding out why I had to be thrust into my fathers past. I had little daydreams that he did it to save my life. He did it to perhaps hide me from some new power he just couldn't take care of himself...but now as I sit here in Rocket looking back on what actually happened...I realize that I can't go forward in time...for fear of killing someone I have grown to love over the 9 months my mother was pregnant.

I am Mute...I am the Gatekeeper from a world destroyed by time...and I am a Paradox. I shouldn't exist...and I'm okay with that.

* * *

The TARDIS was quiet that night. Nothing was heard throughout the halls, and Mute liked it this way. Sometimes she liked the silence space brought to her. Specially the satisfactory feeling she got after a hard days work and her parents, for once were sleeping soundly in there own beds.

She slowly rolled a ball on the floor listening to its soft chime as it tapped the floor. Her mind was on other things as the ball rolled back and forth from herself to the wall. Her mother had announced not to long ago that she was at least six months pregnant.

So now Mute had her own little dillema. She needed to find out when she should leave. She knew now how old she was when she was placed into the 9th Doctors hands...but she...what would happen if she did it to soon. Would she land in the Doctors hands or someone that he was saving her from. Or perhaps the Doctor just does it because if he doesn't then it'll screw up everything.

What if the reason why she landed in his hands...was because there was no Doctor in the future at all...Mutes eyes watered up for only a moment. She felt arms around her shoulder holding her closely.

"your thinking so loud I could hear you in my sleep." Her fathers arms were so protectively around her so she just leaned back as he sat down behind her. "I would very much love you to stay here with me forever. But I know you've got to go soon. But please...stay till your born." He said and kissed the top of her head.

"If you want me to." Mute said and sighed thoughtfully as the Doctor hugged her closer.

"I think I've finally got a name for you." This got Mute sitting up as straight as she could go and turned to look at him as the Doctor smiled down at her.

"Well for one thing I won't ever give you my last name thats just...cheating." He laughed. Mute had never asked him what his real name was...and since Mute technically wasn't Mute anymore it caused the Doctor to really start considering a name for her.

"Now this has nothing to do with your cooking ability its more or less the definition of your spirit. So when I asked River about it she thought it up before I could voice it properly. So technically this was your mothers idea...but what do you think of the name Pepper?" He asked. Mute looked at him and blinked.

"Pepper?"

"Yeah...your spirit is very spicy but easy to handle." The Doctor chuckled as he saw the smile grow on her face.

"Pepper Pond?" She asked and he looked even more thoughtful about it.

"Well I didn't think Pepper Williams, or Pepper Song went together either so yeah...Pepper Pond would go good." He said and Mute smiled

"A bit...fairy tale don't you think?" Mute whispered and giggled when she stood up.

"Hello my name is Pepper Pond...its so very good to meet you Doctor." Mute said. The Doctor suddenly realized after this whole time Mute had never formally introduced herself to him. So he stood up and took her hand.

"Likewise."

* * *

**Authors Notes**: Okay this was just an introduction of Mute's true name...and a bit of filler


	2. Arrow

_**Authors Notes: If you haven't seen 'Doctor Who: Scream of the Shalka' Do eet! Its on youtube. Cause thats the Doctor Mute is referring to.  
**_

_**Faith**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Arrow**_

It was early March, and it was storming just outside the TARDIS. Martha Jones, the only other Doctor my father trusted more then anyone else with anything more important then himself was within the room with my mother. My father sat down on the steps near the outer doors. Oh the look on Martha's face when the TARDIS materialized outside her own bedroom. An even more odd face on Mickey's face when my father yelled

'You've got to help me with something.' I was giggling to myself. It was like he was asking his neighbor to help him change a light bulb.

Mickey Smith was standing near the council looking at me like I had two heads.

"So you have kids now? Your married too?" Mickey asked the Doctor who nodded and pulled me to him. I knew I'd be leaving any minute. My pack was by the door and Rocket was waiting for me just outside the house. I never really knew what my birth date was until now. It was kind of a humbling thing, I wasn't that far off. March 7th...what year was it? I thought to myself and slowly stood up only to hear the cries I've been waiting for. I looked at my watch and smiled.

"7:42 PM." I said and looked around at the Doctor who looked up as Martha who brought out the infant. She stood by the door and motioned for the Doctor to come look.

"Congratulations Doctor...its a boy." We both stopped in our tracks and looked at one another. I knew what was about to happen...I knew what was going to happen. Although...I donno how it happened.

"A boy?" I asked and looked down my pants and looked back up at Martha. "A boy?" I asked and looked at my father who looked down his new sons diaper.

"A boy." He said and looked at me.

"Oh no..." He said and swallowed hard.

"I'mma..."I said in disbelief and walked backwards toward the doors.

"Its okay...we can still do what we planned on doing. Just we'll..."

"Doctor whats going on?" Martha asked and looked down at the little boy and knelled down so I could see him still being stuck in a childs body even though I was over Two hundred years old. Oh when I looked at him, when I saw those dark curls my hearts melted.

"There is only one explanation...I must have caused time to flux somewhere...so that would mean I'm a paradox." I said and looked down at my hands and then at the boy.

"Can't you go back and change things? It'll be a girl then?" Mickey asked. I shook my head and looked up at Mickey.

"But this is where the problem lays Mickey..." I reached out and touched the little boys finger and gasped at the shock. The little boys cries echoed through the TARDIS and I backed away so he couldn't see me.

"I don't want to fix it." I said and walked toward the door and looked up at my father.

"Pepper?" The Doctor said and looked at me.

"Arrow...name him Arrow." I said and picked up my pack.

"Why Arrow?" Mickey asked looking at the baby.

"Cupids arrow...and all that Greek crap." I said and walked out. I didn't look back...not a tear was shed from myself. I would find a way one day...someday. The way I saw it, and I couldn't help it. It wasn't his fault I screwed up somewhere...so rather then see him as an ending result to my blunder...I called him my brother. Little Arrow...the one who shot me in the hearts.

* * *

Rocket was a lot less exotic as my fathers, and it was a little bit more cooperative then my fathers TARDIS. Oh how I missed him, and he knew. I still spoke to him often, I've had my own adventures now and I told them to Arrow every night as he slept. He dreamed of his big sister who was smart, brave, and in his opinion pretty. I donno how pretty I was. The only think I liked was my eyes.

I couldn't see him on my own...oh how I wish I could imagine him, but every time I do I see a younger version of my father, and it seemed more comical then wistful.

At the moment I sat on the beach in Space Florida to water was crystal clear, and the sand was just as white as the Earths Florida...only the fish were bigger...but at least there weren't any sharks. It was the off season so there weren't that many people around, which was alright with me, specially since I didn't even have on a bathing suit. Actually I don't think I had ever had a proper bathing suit, Just a pair of dads shorts, and a tshirt. As a matter of fact...I don't think I have a bra either.

I slowly looked around and then looked down my shirt and shrugged. It wasn't like I had much there to fit into a bra anyways. I was still stuck in this 13 year old body anyways. I hadn't aged a day since I regenerated.

Out of nowhere I felt sand hit my arm as a man walked by. I turned to look at him holding a device in one hand, babbling on about finding a certain M_etaligious_ being that liked to root itself into the sands. It was a bit odd to see a man in that much clothing on a beach when it was this hot. He looked a little gray around the edges, and a nice looking outfit with a green plad cape. A lot like what my fathers third regeneration wore...only black.

"Are you sure this is where you said it should be Master?" that was it...he said that word...that God awful word...this man needed to be followed. So I did, a little slowly in fact, he walked like he had a place to be rather then a thing to find.

"Well the sensors say its around you right now...actually..." I heard him pause only for this man in the plad cape to stop dead look at the device and turn right around and point it at me. I gulped as the devices light on the end lit up.

"Hi..." I tried to say only to have the man fit the device back into his pocket and look me in the face. I suddenly felt like I was blushing so bad it looked like I was sun burnt.

"Who...are you?" He asked poking my arm. I rolled my eyes and swatted his hand away from arm.

"Mute." I said. It was just a name I fell back on I guess because I was so used to it. I suppose that was why the Doctor liked using Doctor rather then his real name.

"No your not...your talking perfectly."

"No...thats my name. My name is Mute." I said and looked him in the eyes and suddenly felt like this hot summer heat was turning cold. I smiled softly at him, such a nice blue.

"Are you alright?" He asked taking my hand and looked at it and then back at me.

"Yes I'm alright, just here for a little vacation. You?" I asked just to keep him talking. There was something about this man that I knew...but didn't. Perhaps something from a long ago dream.

"Ah...well I was here for a vacation, but once I got here the instruments on my ship went crazy." He said pointing to the blue box on the top of the sand dune. Oh no...no no no...hopefully this wasn't the Time Lord my dad stole the TARDIS from? All at once my smile disappeared and he noticed.

"But then...you'd know...wouldn't you? Are you on the run from the Time Lords?" As a matter of fact I was...if the Council knew that there was a Gatekeeper in creation again...then they would either kill me or use me till I was dead. I was about to turn and run when he grabbed my forearm. "Tell me..." He said in a more stern voice.

"No!" I yelled pulling my arm from him and ran.


	3. Explanation

_**Authors Notes: This Doctor is from the "Scream of the Shalka" episode.  
**_

_**Faith**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Explanation **_

The soft, and loud colors raced by me as I ran through the plaza. This other Time Lord was hot on my heals, I was used to the running, it was one of the things Papa and I did a lot...we ran. We loved it, and it helped us in the long run.

My feet hit the sand as I ran out into the more abandoned area of Space Floridas Key City. Rocket was around there somewhere. I wanted to get to her as fast as I could before this Time Lord got to me. Papa could feel my fear and kept asking me if I needed him. I wouldn't let him, if this Time Lord was after me, he'd get Papa too. I couldn't allow that, I wouldn't so I kept telling him not to come.

I gasped as my shirt was tugged on and I fell backwards and landed hard on the ground. I turned to see my shirt had caught on a piece of wood. I pulled on it and pulled. It wouldn't budge I was about to just pull the shirt off. But I heard the man behind me, he wasn't even winded. I turned to look at him in terror.

"Look...I don't care. I really don't. I just want to know where you stashed that TARDIS coral...the council wants it." He said. I looked at him and blinked.

"I don't have any TARDIS coral...I have a TARDIS but she's to young, and small to let off any children yet. She was a product of my fathers TARDIS placed on a beach on earth like...a long long time ago." I said which was true.

"So you are a Time Lord yes?"

"Two hearts and stuck in my second regeneration..." I said and looked up at him as he crossed his arms and glared at me.

"So why are you running?" He asked taking hold of my wrist and started to guide me out of the old area.

"I...I was scared...I'm still a very young Time Lord you know and..."

"And shouldn't be away from your creators yet. Why aren't you with them?" I stopped and looked up at him. His snark grin turned to that of sadness.

"Gone?"

"No...just the other way around, I can't go back...technically I haven't met...them. All I know is I was born, and thrust into my fathers passed. He cared for me up until my birth..."

"Ah...so you can't go back or you'll be crossing your own time stream. I see, very responsible for someone so young."

"You know I'm two hundred and seven years old...I'm not that young." I said and pulled my arm away from his

"So...are you a boy or girl?" that question was something I wasn't ready for. I looked down at my cloths and looked at my hair in the broken windows.

"I'm a girl...under all this...dirt. Have I really let myself go like this?" I asked no one as I touched my face.

"Come on...we'll get this fixed then." he said and gestured for me to follow him. I would follow him, but only for a moment. I didn't know who this man was, or where he was going...

"You know who I am...whats your name?" I asked and looked around at the stand beside me. There were birds of all shapes and sizes behind the man who was lazily smoking a pipe...using his tail.

"The Doctor." He said continuing on like it was second nature for someone to look at him oddly. This was odd...I had seen my fathers reincarnations...I had never seen this one.

"Yes...just...the Doctor." He said and looked around at me. I glared at him and looked at him up and down. "Is something the matter?" He asked as I poked the back of his neck. He shuttered and growled. "Thats not very polite. Touching someone without asking if very rude." He said and looked me in the eyes.

"Are you sizing me up, if so let me tell you that I know several forms of fighting styles."

"That you wouldn't use unless someone throws the first punch." I said and pulled out my own sonic screwdriver. Its purple tip glided over him and I looked at it. I sighed and looked back up at the Doctor. 'Perhaps your a paradox like me." I said to no one.

"Paradox? I beg your pardon...but I am an original thank you." His temper was getting the better of him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me along.

"What do you mean by...Paradox anyways. You explained to me what happened that doesn't make you a Paradox young lady."

"Yes it does." I said and he stopped fully intent on explaining what a Paradox was so I put my finger to his lips. "It was a boy." I said, he stopped in his tracks and looked at me with something like sympathy. He didn't know what to say. Neither did I so I just took his hand and headed back tot he beach.

"Well...yes that is a Paradox." He said and looked down at me as I stopped just outside his TARDIS.

"So yeah...on top of that...I'm running from any Time Lord that I can find...so if you'll do me the favor of forgetting me...I'm going to get back to my vacation." I said and ran my fingers through my hair. They got stuck, and the act made me sigh hard and slump.

"No wonder why you need a vacation." The Doctor said and looked around at the girl who was walking toward the ocean. She sat back down where he last saw her. She pulled her legs up to her chest and put her head on her knees.

"I don't think I have ever seen someone so...alone other then myself." He said to the Master as he opened the door.

"Oh not again Doctor...must we trifle int he affairs of some...child?" The Master rolled his eyes

"Not just any child Master...she's a two hundred year old Time Lord." The Doctor said as he looked around at the girl who was trailing her finger into the sand. The Master looked at her and his android heart...figuratively broke in two.

"Oh dear...she looks as if she's lost everything." He looked around at the Doctor who just nodded. But then the Masters eyes narrowed. "No...no more strays." The Master closed the door on the Doctor who still stood in the sand.

I looked around at them...he was just staring at me. "You know theres a nice opera in town. If you'd l..."

"I don't listen to Opera." I said his shoulders slumped. "I do Opera. I never liked to listen...I prefer to preform." I told him and flicked a clod of sand into the surf. It was tide time so I was now getting wet.

"You sing?" I jumped, for a heavy set gu...I looked up at him, he had taken off his jacket. His heavy set body was nothing more then an act. His body was thinner then my own. So much so that I'm sure that he would be showing the whole world his alien DNA really soon.

"Ever eat in your life?" I found myself asking. He looked at me as if I cursed him out.

"I can't seem to find a way to...how do you young people say it...pig out...without getting to full after the first plate." He told me. I held out my hand to him.

"Hi...I'm Mute...Master Chef." I announced and for some reason he looked amazed. "What?"

"Well you don't look like you can reach the stove top much less cook."

"Didn't your parents ever tell you not to judge a book by its cover?" I said and called for Rocket who landed right next to the new TARDIS which was a much darker blue then my own which matched her mothers TARDIS perfectly.

"Follow me." He walked into my TARDIS.

"Did your TARDIS get stuck that way too?"

"No...I want it that way. It matches my fathers TARDIS." I told him and walked passed Rocket who waved at me.

"Bringing on a companion already Mute?" Rocket asked.

"No...he has his own TARDIS...can't you see her? She's right next to you."

"Another TARDIS that isn't mom!" She ran toward the door and looked outside and at the TARDIS. He look back confused. "But Mute...that is mom." This caught me by surprise.


	4. Wardrobe

_**Authors Notes: I soooo love this Doctor :D So mysterious and cute. Please Read and Review. Starting to feel lonely here :'(  
**_

* * *

_**Faith**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Wardrobe  
**_

Mute found herself on the outside of Rocket looking at the other TARDIS. She knew her former home as well enough on the outside. She was used to having to tell the difference between one police box and the next. But if it were her opinion no matter how long she had been with the Doctor she knew the smell of it anywhere. Its what she went to bed with and woke up with day in and day out for over two hundred years. So she looked at it...and snapped her fingers. It opened obediently and she looked at the inside. The smell that wafted out was of warm fire, and hot tea. Almost like the smell of a camp fire, only add a little cinnamon.

"How did you open this TARDIS? I had never seen anyone open it like that before."

"I once knew a man that could do that, that man would continue on to being the only Time Lord in existence." She said and looked around at this dimensions Doctor.

"Oh? Well I'm afraid that really isn't possible."

"Oh its very possible...and it has happened. In my dimension...my father destroyed Gallifrey...I have never set foot on the giant red planet in the whole of my existence." Mute said and looked at the Doctor and sighed.

"Well perhaps your dimensions Gallifrey just wasn't as strong as you take it for." The Doctor rolled his eyes and walked into his TARDIS and looked at the Master who seemed a little interested in what this young Time Lord had to say.

"You belittle yourself Doctor...my father did it...my father the Doctor." Mute said and walked back toward her TARDIS.

"Your Father is...the Doctor in your dimension?" This Doctor asked. Mute just nodded and looked around at him.

"Yes...don't you know that the majority of dimensions always has an alternate self? Which means your...probably a dad too."

"But thats impossible I haven't had children since I lived back on Gallifrey" the Doctor said and leaned against the door.

"Yeah...and it would appear that you haven't had the time war yet." Mute said and looked at her watch and shrugged. "Nope...to early. A certain planet is about to attack in a few y..." Mute gasped as she was pulled onto the TARDIS and the doors closed behind her.

"Oi!" Mute was dropped at the foot of the stairs toward the console.

"So we are taking on strays then?" The Master asked. The Doctor wiped around the console as usual manning the controls all by himself. The Master just stood there like a fool.

"We're taking her to Gallifrey...she knows something about some war..."

"Its not going to help..." Mute said and looked at her hands. The sign of the Gatekeeper etched on both of them. She put her hands between her knees and sighed. So much for avoiding the inevitable.

Mute jumped as the Master placed a tray of tea and cookies down for her. She looked around at the Doctor who was leaning against the console.

"You do realize they're going to kill me right?"

"Kill you...whatever for?" The Doctor asked walking over toward Mute. She figited where she sat on the leather couches.

"Is it not the same way here?" She asked putting her head down on her knees. "Do they kill the Gatekeepers cause they're to powerful?" She said. She jumped when she felt the Doctors hand on his back.

"Are you...a Gatekeeper?" He asked taking her hands and looked at them and sighed. "Yes you are." He said and looked at his own hands. His mark had long since faded from black to a small tan marker. He looked up when the Master looked at his and hid them behind his back.

"So can we um..." Mute felt the TARDIS jolt and buck. "Okay thats not normal." Mute said as the couch fell backwards depositing her on the floor only for a bunch of books to fall down onto her head. "Hey!" She rubbed her head. She looked up to see the Master had broken the coffee table and whatever china he had placed onto it. The Doctor was just standing there like nothing happened.

"How do you do that?" Mute asked as she looked at him through her dirty hair.

"Do what?" He asked and looked at her pushing her clumped hair out of her face. "Oh dear child come on lets get you cleaned up." He said helping her up leaving the Master to look like a sick turtle on the ground trying to get up on his own.

Mute sat on the edge of the stoned bath tube. The fragrances of the oils within the bath were lingering in the air. The sweet roses drifted from the sides as if they were trying to call her to them. She however...hated the smell of roses. So she ignored there call and continued on into the tub.

Once her hair was thoroughly washed and put up into a high bun. She had a chance to look at herself in the mirror. There were bruises, scraps, cuts all over her body. Oh if her father walked in and seen her like this he would be...well in tears. He prided himself on the fact that she ended up not hurt on every adventure they embarked on.

She sighed when she realized she was getting sad. 'Mute...are you alright in there?' It wasn't a voice more or less a thought from this new Doctor. She had never delved into her fathers thoughts before and this new Doctor was very curious to her. She wanted to get to know him, he was...unusual. But her experience with her fathers self was very slim at most. She had brushed elbows with her fathers older selves but never spoke to them at all. Well except when she was asked if she wanted a Jelly Baby. Which her own father asked her that a few times. She encountered her fathers 8th incarnation at a ball in New York but that was pretty much all she knew.

Before she knew what was going on she heard someone knock on the door. "Are you alright?" The Masters voice drifted through the door. She looked at the cat clock above the door...she had been in there for nearly two hours.

"Y-Yes I'm alright just...soaking myself." She said noticing that the water in question was so murky that she couldn't see the aqua colored rocks on the bottom anymore. "I'll be out in a moment." She finished pulling the plug and climbing out. "Didn't realize how long I had been in here." She said pulling on a robe and opened the door.

"Yes well...dinner will be ready in a moment. So if you'll follow me we'll get you some clothing and food." He said and glared down at her. "Have we met before?" He asked narrowing his eyes at her.

"A few times yes." Mute said and looked down at her feet. One of which was sporting a nasty sized bruise.

"How can one so young get so many bruises. I had hoped they were just clumped up dirt." The Master said. Mute looked up at him and glared.

"Someone needs to check there attitudes." Mute said and walked into the wardrobe. She sighed the Master was making her edgy.

"I beg your pardon?" The Doctor asked from some corner of the crowded room. Mute looked around the corner to see him holding up one of his older regenerations outfits. Mute walked over to him and smiled.

"You said you did it because you liked how...wild it was." She said and blushed.

"How did you know that?" The Doctor asked rounding on Mute who shrugged and went to looking back around the cloths.

"Nothing...I just think my father has a past...that he doesn't tell me about. Perhaps...a deep dark one." Mute said

"So your telling me...that I'm your father?" He asked rolling his eyes and waving Mutes thought away like it were a little smoke.

"Well no...not yet anyways."

"Oh parish the thought I haven't had children in over..."

"Close to seven hundred years I think by the look and feel of you."

"How did you...know how old I was?" He asked only to jump when Mute leaned over and licked his cheek. He cringed at the feel and looked around at her who looked thoughtful.

"About seven hundren and fifty six I think." She went back to looking. He watched her as she ran her fingers over the fabric and checked tags. His hearts were beating so fast and this caused him to sit down in the small fitting chair beside the mirror.

"But...it can't be." He looked around at the mirror to see himself in it. "How can I...be a father. Someone whose..." He looked up at Mute who was standing in front of the mirror with a pair of regular jeans and a black t-shirt. It was something simple...She shrugged and walked behind the changing rack and pulled everything on and walked out to show the Doctor...who wasn't in the room anymore. Mute knew why, she just continued to walk around the room. Her eyes fell on a familiar jacket and sighed running her hands down it. She wouldn't be able to fit it now. It was the jacket her father gave to her all those years ago. She had loved that jacket till it was torn to pieces when she was being kidnapped.

She looked around and smiled when she spotted her fathers tenth incarnations trench coat. She loved that thing, and it made an excellent blanket on those cold nights on missions.

She settled for a jacket that fell to her knees, and looked abnormally large for her but she liked it. It hid her long hair. She remembered when she had short hair, but now it hung well passed her tail bone. Specially when it was braided the way it was now.

"Oh Mute...dinner time." Came the Masters voice from behind her. Mute glared at the Master who just seemed to smirk at her. "Oh have I interrupted something?" He asked and his smirk disappeared when she turned around.

"What do you think?" Mute asked turning from side to side.

"I think...well...your ugly in those cloths, they hide to much. Shouldn't teenagers your age be wearing shirts with your favorite bands on them or something? Not wearing a coat that used to belong to Dick Tracy?"

"Dick Tracy's jacket was yellow you jerk." Mute pushed passed the Master and walked into the control room and looked around at the Doctor whose face was in his hands.

"Doctor?" He didn't answer. Mute put her jacket on the hook by the door and ran her hand along the arm of the chair. "Its okay you know...I'm not yours...I'm one of your future selves kid. Its not like I'm expecting you to jump up and be daddy of the year." Mute said and walked toward the kitchen. "I never asked you to be."


	5. Good Bye Doctor

_**Authors Notes: Oh I love this chapter :D So much sadness  
**_

* * *

_**Faith**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_Good Bye Doctor_

"Who the hell told you to cook in my kitchen!" The Masters yell broke the blissful silence of the TARDIS in the early morning hours.

"No one did...I've always cooked!"

"Look at this mess!" The Master growled pointing to the stove.

"I never said I wasn't going to clean up after myself. What do you have to worry about! Just go stand in a corner till I need you or something." Mute growled. The Master had indeed walked in as she was cleaning up after herself. Her arms were elbow deep in soap suds.

The Doctor walked into the kitchen to see just why he was woken up. He looked around at the table which was loaded down with eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits, gravy, waffles, and home made syrup. A glass of orange juice was off to the side alone with a cup of coffee. He looked around at the stove, which was in fact completely dirty, but the pans were quickly being washed.

Mutes face was red and she was making mumbling noises as she worked. He used to do that when he was unsure about something, or thinking of words he would rather say, but wasn't polite to. Her knuckles were white as she scrubbed the pan clean. When she got to the plate it broke completely. She gasped when the shards cut into her skin.

She jumped when she felt the Doctor take hold of her hands. Her face softened when she saw how he looked.

"I'm sorry...about last night." She said looking back down at her hands. "I don't want to throw my fathers responsibilities onto you. Its not your job. I was just..."

"You were looking for someplace to belong. Thats totally natural for someone so young. Now...would you mind telling me...how you long you've been awake?" He asked setting Mute down in one of the chairs.

"I...I think it was all night." Mute whispered and looked down at her hand again as he pulled the shard from her finger. She didn't even budge.

"To much on your mind?" He asked as Mute just nodded. "So you decided to do this breakfast thingy to make it up to me hum?" For some reason this made the Doctor mad. He didn't think she needed to make anything up to him.

"Oh no no...Like I told the Master I used to cook all the time. I have three degrees in it. I enjoy cooking." Mute said and saw the Doctor relax a bit.

"Alright if you enjoy it...cook all you want." He said and smiled when she did so. "Alright...please write down all kinds of things that you like to..." She looked at him as the colors around her began to swim. Before she realized what was going on she was leaning against his chest. She could hear his hearts beating, but more so she heard him calling her name. It was getting rather insistent as he began to lower her to the ground.

"Mute! Master come quickly!" He called to the Master who ran in to see Mute on the floor.

"Did she over dose? Teenagers do that now a days." He said only to have a fork thrown at him.

"No you fool. Its as I feared...she's starving...and lack of sleep. She's had so many things on her mind lately...that she's forgotten to eat or sleep." He said picking her up.

"What do you want me to do about it?" The Master said throwing his arms into the air. He didn't know the first thing about children. He never had any to begin with.

"Clean up this mess won't you?" The Doctor said leaving the Master to finish cleaning up the mess.

The Doctor ran his fingers through Mutes hair. He couldn't help but wonder just what would become of her if he left her by herself. Left her with her odd TARDIS that spoke, who would care for her, made sure she ate, or slept? How could he leave her alone like this? He sat down on the edge of the bed and watched her sleep. The sweat beading up on her forehead, cheeks, and neck. No he had to let her survive. He needed her to survive...because she was so fragile to him. Such a beautiful child...his child. He jumped when he felt a soft hand on his cheek.

"You shouldn't think so hard...I can hear you when that happens?" Mutes voice was so low that he could hardly hear her. How long had he been watching her. He looked at the clock on the monitor.

"How do you feel?" He asked. Mute shook her head and closed her eyes.

'Tired...' The voice was in his head. This didn't surprise him. Some Time Lord children were telepathic...even he was, he just never influenced it.

"Sleep then...sleep as much as you need. When you wake up...we'll have a chat." He said putting a icy wet washcloth onto her forehead. Her hand rested on his as she closed her eyes again ready to fall asleep. Only the TARDIS bucked spun faster then normal. The contents of the TARDIS were overturned. Mute ended up in the Doctors arms as the bed fell onto its side. The lights kept flashing on and off.

"Must be a solar storm." The Doctor said gasping when he fell onto the floor which used to be the ceiling. Finally the lights went out completely. The Doctor could feel Mute holding onto his vest. The Doctor held onto her tighter as he began to roll. He hit the cabinet loosing hold of her. She screamed, but he couldn't see...only if he could see her.

"Mute!" He yelled being hit by objects harder as the TARDIS' roll grew uncontrollable. It was searching for a center of gravity. Which would probably be the nearest planet.

"Mute!" He heard a loud bang as the TARDIS hit solid ground and skidded. Everything got thrown against the wall. They had stopped...finally. His fingers trailed the ground as he felt for her. His fingers finally touched hair. Long long hair.

"Mute...please can you hear me." The lights flickered again. He could see that her arm was bleeding, probably from the IV being hanked from her arm. He had to stop the bleeding. He took off the bow tie around his neck and tied it around her forearm.

He gritted his teeth and held his ribs, they were hurting and he could taste blood. He looked up when the Master flung open the door which was along one side.

"Doctor?" His voice was low, almost like he were in trouble. "We seem to have landed on some...rain forest planet." He said and looked around spotting the bleeding young Time Lord.

"She alive then?"

"Yes she's alive no thanks to your driving skills Master. Help me get her up and into another room. Theres glass everywhere in here."

"Why me? Why can't you carry her?"

"I may have broken ribs." He said and hoisted himself up and out the door. He hissed in pain as he planted his feet and looked down as the Master lifted Mute up. Her lip was bleeding, and a small gash on her forehead.

"Oh child...look at you...so pale." He whispered. She began to cough and hold her chest. Her eyes opened into slits as she looked around.

"Papa?" She whispered and her eyes fell on the Doctor. She reached out and ran her fingers over his cheek. "We alive?" She asked and looked up seeing the Master. "Well darn...we must be in hell..." she gasped when the master dumped her on the floor which used to be a wall. Mute made gasping noises while holding her chest.

"Master that'll be enough out of you...can't you see we're injured here?" The Doctor said putting his head on Mute's chest. "Its not your lungs at least...just seems that you've been winded a bit. Your hearts sound fine too." He said and looked at her arm. "This has stopped bleeding now at least." He said and pulled his bow tie from her forearm to make sure.

"I still feel so tired." Mute whispered and gritted her teeth when she felt the Master pop her ankle back in place. Her eyes rolled. She wanted sleep thats all she wanted to do right at that moment. Nice long sleep. Her eyes fluttered closed, she jumped when she was shook out of her blissful sleep. "Mute you can't sleep."

Mute shook her head and closed her eyes. "But you said..."

"I am fully aware of what I said before Mute but right now you have a huge gash in her forehead which means you could have a concussion. if you fall asleep now...you could slip into a coma and die." He said and felt his arms ache to hold her. He wanted to comfort her. The poor child looked shocked.

"Your afraid." Mute whispered and leaned forward looking the Doctor in the eyes. The Doctor rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Come on we need to get to the console room. We need to find out just where we've landed." He said leaving Mute to get up on her own. She slowly picked herself up off the floor. She watched his disappearing shadow.

"I don't mean your scared!" Mute yelled after him. "I mean your afraid." Mute limped up behind the Doctor and took his head looking him in the eyes.

"Whats the difference?" The Doctor growled looking at the monitors.

"Being scared means your scared of something, or someone...afraid means your afraid to loose something of value...am I of value?" Mute asked fearing the answer. She saw the Doctors eyes shift from the monitors to her.

"I'll never risk you...please believe me." He said and sat down on the seat behind him. "It would seem we're close to Gallifray just not on it. We're on one of her moons. This place...has a base on it...if you wish to..."

"To be left...behind." Mute ran her fingers up her arm. "Your a liar..." She whispered and limped toward the door. She opened it up stepping out.

For the first time in his life...he felt being called a liar hurt. His hearts began to hurt.

"Mute...wait." He walked outside only to have a rifle in his face. His arms held up. Mute had a hand over her mouth and her hands behind her back. The Doctor could hear her voice in his head. Her chest hurt her as her arms were pulled tightly.

"Please...release her!" The Doctor said to the commander of the group. "She's injured." He said. The man threw her to the ground where Mute just hugged her chest and hung her head. Her loose hair falling down around her shoulders. There must have been a struggle where her hair was pulled out of its tight braid.

"Mute...are you alright?" He asked touching her forehead trying to feel her temperature. She looked at him and shook her head.

"Why do you always throw me away?" She asked. His hearts skipped a beat. Those eyes, those tear filled eyes had so much of a story behind them. A story he felt he belonged in.

"Throw you away...how do you mean?"He asked and looked up when the Corporal grabbed Mute by the arm and stood her up.  
"Come on Gatekeeper...the President wants to see you." He said. Mute looked at the Doctor. Her cheeks soaked with tears.

"Good bye...Doctor." She whispered.


	6. PleaseFor me

_**Faith**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Please...for me**_

Mute sat in a chair in front of the President who looked down at her. His eyes narrowed and looked at the bloody clothing. He reached out pulling her face up to look at him. Her busted lip was now swollen, and her nose even had a bit of blood on it.

"Why did you come to our dimension?" He asked. The question was simple, but it echoed throughout the large stone room nonetheless.

"To live..." Mute whispered not looking at him.

"Liar." The President whispered and slapped her. "How dare you lie to me little girl. Do you have any idea who you are dealing with?" He growled. Mute shook her head.

"I've never set foot on my home world. I was born on the TARDIS and have always stayed there." Mute admited she didn't see a reason to lie now.

"So...what is your name then little Time Lord?"

"Gatekeeper." She said only to be slapped again.

"Your name!"

"Gate...keeper." She said looking up at the President. His hand was raised to hit her again. Only this time it was a hand full of rings. When the strike hit home, it caused her to fly out of her seat.

"That is your title...not your name. What is the name your parents gave you at birth." He said. Mute shook her head and shrugged.

"They never...named you?" He asked. Mute looked up at him and shook her head. "Oh you poor thing...you are abandoned weren't you?" He asked. Mute stood up and looked at him.

"No...I ran away."

"If you were old enough to run away...who are your parents?" He asked narrowing his eyes. Mute stood up as tall as she could.

"My mothers name is River Song. My father is known as the Doctor." She said with as much pride as she could muster while she was in pain.

"Oh? The Doctor is your father?" He asked. "Would you like to know his name?" He asked looking down at her.

"No...I don't want to know his name. Thats his to give not mine to ask. I have ever only wanted to call him one thing and thats the name I will always call him." Mute said looking around at the door as it opened wide to let the Doctor in. His jacket was waving around his knees. His black tie tied around his neck again. Perfectly done up hair.

"Oh...and what name would you call him?"

"The only name I need to know is the name he asked me to call him...Papa." She said and looked at the President who growled in answer.

"If you were old enough to remember this...then your old enough to remember your name. What is it?" He asked

"Gatekeeper." Mute said. The President walked around the Doctor who was now standing a few feet away from them having been called in there for questioning.

"Hold him." The two guards close by grabbed the Doctor.

"Your name...or some...unspeakable things will happen to the Doctor." He said someone walked a table out into the center of the room.

"Mute you don't have to tell him." The Doctors head was bent back and his neck exposed. His arms were being tied behind the chair and his legs tied up. The Doctor didn't struggle. Mute noticed straight away that he didn't move an inch to retaliate. She turned to see a man holding a long looking sword to her back. Mute swallowed hard.

"Why do you care?" Mute asked looking at the Doctor.

"Because I'm afraid...remember." He admitted it. Mute closed her eyes, she was still so very tired. All she wanted was to curl up in her own bed and fall asleep.

"So...answer my questions truthfully and the first time...and he'll survive."

"Why do you want to know my name anyways...its of no use to you." She said looking at the Doctor who was now completely tied to the chair and tools were along one side of him.

"Bordom..." He said and slapped the Doctor.

"Hey!" Mute growled and stepped forward only to be dragged back by the jacket coller.

"Name?" The President asked

"Don't tell him! He can't do anything to you!" He yelled only to be punched in the gut. His yell made her feel like her bones were scorched.

"Pepper...Pepper Pond." Mute said. She felt her cheek being caressed by the President. Tears ran down her cheeks. She was mad now.

"And what does this mean?" He asked holding up her own hands. To the Doctor it seemed like she turned everything off except what she needed. She was running on automatic.

"GateKeeper." She said

"Can you open a portal?" He asked.

"Only when scared or really excited." She said the caused a bit of disappointment on the President. The President snapped his fingers. The Doctor was hit across the face.

"I answered your questions why did you hurt him?"

"Make a portal for me." He said getting down to his level.

"But I can't...I do it by accident." She gasped when the Doctor was kicked in the ribs. "Please stop." She cried. "Your killing him!" She said rushing forward her hair was grabbed and pulled backwards. She gasped as she landed on the floor.

"Your hair...is far to long for you." The man with a sword said and pulled her hair tight and cut it straight down the middle. Her hair fell to her shoulders.

Mute heard the Doctors cries of pain. Her eyes began to change to black.

"Good keep doing it...its working." He said clapping his hands and jumped back when she looked at him. The President fell through a portal his yell echoed throughout the room. The other men jumped back away from her and ran out the room. The man with a sword was holding his arm...or whatever was left of it. The sword and half his forearm were missing and blood splattered the floor. He too disappeared.

* * *

When the Doctor came to his wounds had been dressed, and his arms were loose. He felt someone in bed with him. He pulled back the covers to see Mute laying with her head on his shoulder. Her wounds weren't dressed, in fact all the blood that fell onto her from the guards severed arm scared him. But what caught his attention was the small hand laying on his chest. Every so often it would shake, and she would shiver. She wasn't cold by any means his body was a good enough blanket without a blanket. He sat up slowly pulling her to the center of his bed. He shook his head. She didn't even bother taking off her shoes. He reached down and started to untie them.

He jumped when Mute sat bolt upright in the bed. Her hands went to his cheek, then to his chest. He gasped and fell to his knees. "Back in bed." Her voice was hoarse like she had been crying for a very very long time.

"Mute..." The Doctor began and reached up only to be picked up by the Master and lay back in bed. Mute was pushed in next to him.

"I think we're stuck here..." Mute said and looked at the Master.

"Well its not my fault you both came waltzing in here all bloody. Her crying, and you unconscious. How am I suppose to function with this sort of stress?" The Master growled.

"Um...when you actually have stress tell me...cause this is kinda...weird." Mute said.

"Actually Mute that really is the Master. My TARDIS ate him...and he kinda got fused with this android after I saved it."

"But...well I've heard of ghosts in the machines...I never thought to take it literally."

"Oh parish the thought." The Master said and walked out of the room. Mute slowly sat up and walked toward the door.

"Wait...where are you going?" The Doctor asked and sat up.

"I think...my job is done." Mute said.

"What do you mean?"

"I...saved you from them. I think i better finish what I started and leave." Mute said pulling on her jacket. The Doctor stood up and took her hand.

"Don't go...if you leave they'll find you. You might as well just...well stay." He said.

"You said...while we were in there that you were...afraid." She said. He stood up tall and looked down at her from his 6 foot 2 inches. She looked up from her 4 foot 5 inches and shook her head.

"Yes...I am afraid to loose you. I won't deny it, I...I found myself...needing someone like you. While you were gone I kept wondering...how I breathed without you in my life. How did I function in the first place." He said picking her up gingerly so not to hurt either of them. Her head rested on his shoulder and she sighed.

"I guess thats why I was going crazy back in Space Florida. I needed my dad...I missed you so much." Mute said the Doctor held her close.

"I know...its alright. Papa's here."

A New Beginning

Next: Joy


End file.
